


Ночной кошмар

by Dar_Haiyo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dar_Haiyo/pseuds/Dar_Haiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куда ведут ушедшие друзья?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночной кошмар

\- Эй, Ирвин, вставай.  
Сквозь плотно закрытые веки пробивается багрянец. Он слепит, его обилие погружает в дурманящую дремоту повторного сна. Сна-во-сне. Жарко. Почему так невероятно жарко? Багрянец сгущается. Он удушливо похож на дым сигнальной ракеты. Только не в небе. Здесь. Просачивается под веки, забивается в нос, заполняет уши ватным гулом. Он похож на густой кисель в котором очень сложно двигаться.  
\- Ирвин, вставай.  
Тело сковывает озноб. В одно мгновение становится невероятно холодно и багряный кисель приходит в движение, мелко содрогается, раз за разом ударяясь об кожу всем монолитом. Грохот. Оглушающий грохот и апатия. Что происходит? Куда ему нужно идти?..

Он просыпается резко, словно его за шиворот выдернули из кипящего водоворота. Первые жадные и _осмысленные_ глотки воздуха обжигают ледяным воздухом легкие. Муторная багряная пелена скачет аморфными пятнами по комнате. Рядом сидит Майк и тормошит его за плечо.   
\- Пойдем, Ирвин. Хватит спать. Пора.  
Он послушно спускает ноги на пол, поджимает пальцы, когда касается будто бы покрытых льдом деревянных досок. После сна вокруг слишком холодно. Майк уже стоит у двери, нужно успеть за ним. Ватные, слишком не послушные конечности с трудом слушаются, норовя подогнуться. Аморфные пятна пляшут, трансформируются, липнут к коже, наполняя воздух отчетливым запахом железа.   
\- Ирвин, скорее.   
Куда так спешит Майк? Уже на улице, в слепящем белом свете. Унюхал что-то? Он бредет пошатываясь к этому морю света. Шаг. Еще один. И накатывающая квёлая слабость от которой клонит в сон. Куда идти?..

Вокруг носятся дети. Их гомон выбивает из оцепенения, навеянного муторным сном. Они берут за руки, тянут за собой в круговерть зелени и солнца. Тепло и безмятежно. Так хорошо, что хочется зажмуриться и потянуться всем телом, до отчетливого хруста в суставах. Дети не дают этого сделать, они тянут за собой. Поневоле приходится переставлять ноги, чтобы не упасть. Хватка крепкая. _Взрослая._  
Они огибают по широкой дуге спящего в гамаке мальчишку. Стоит бросить на него взгляд и воздух вокруг вскипает от страха.  
\- Не смотри на него, Ирвин. Не буди его, Ирвин. Никогда, Ирвин.  
Он с трудом ассоциирует себя с этим именем. Но дети уже уводят его подальше от уткнувшегося лицом в сгиб локтя спящего. Проводят между кустами ежевики, царапающей кожу и одежду колючками. Ягоды сочные, блестящие на солнце так и манят сорвать себя. Это желание сродни мании. Но его увлекают дальше. К кладбищу. Откуда здесь _кладбище_?  
\- Смотрите, смотрите! Снова труп волокут!  
В руки летит голова. Сухая и сморщенная, словно не один день пролежавшая на солнце. Нет. Даже не похожая на настоящую. Заготовка из папье-маше, легкая и невесомая. Рыжие волосы клочками свисают с черепа и щекочут кисти.  
\- Эй, живо верни!  
На него смотрят зло. Солнце слепит глаза, он не видит кто к нему обращается, но эта злость ударяется об виски с болезненной ясностью. Голова в руках тяжелеет. Он смотрит на нее, щурясь до слез.   
\- Может быть обвинишь меня в чем-нибудь? Давай, смелее.   
Отвращение сковывает его тошнотворной волной. Он бросает тяжелую, сочащуюся сукровицей голову вслепую, наугад. _Забери от меня эту гадость_. Ладони жжет.   
\- Ирвин, Ирвин, пойдем с нами.  
Он оглядывается. Вертится волчком на месте, пытаясь разглядеть в слепящем свете тех, кто его зовет. Куда ему нужно идти?..

Сознание возвращается под мерный перестук копыт и скрип повозки. Он покачивается в такт этим звукам, ударяясь спиной об деревянный борт. По земле стелется туман, скрадывая дорогу. Пасмурно. Душно. Ирвин чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд. Ах, да, Майк. Они собирались куда-то.  
\- Это большая ответственность, Ирвин. Ты должен понимать, что идешь на большой риск.   
Кажется, что Майк говорит уже давно. Ирвин плохо видит его, перед глазами все плывет. Пытается придвинуться, но вместо этого соляным столбом падает на дно повозки. Но не рассыпается, нет. Оторопело смотрит на истекающего кровью Майка, на его остекленевшие пустые глаза. Майк продолжает говорить. Хрипло, выплевывая с каждым словом сгустки крови, связанные воедино вязкой слюной. Кусочек этой вереницы выделений падает на руку Ирвину. Жжется. Жуткая оторопь сжимает ледяные пальцы на горле. Он хочет закричать, но голос ему больше неподвластен.  
\- Понимаешь, Ирвин, я тоже брал на себя ответственность. Такие дела. Ты должен осознавать свою ответственность за происходящее.   
Повозка скрипит. Над ними кружатся вороны. По щекам катятся... слезы?  
\- Нам пора, Ирвин.

Он просыпается от душераздирающего крика. Он уже слышал однажды такой крик. Нужно бежать не останавливаясь. Спрятаться. Затаить дыхание. Надеяться, что его _не почуют_.   
Стоит посреди поляны. Справа - раскачивается пустой гамак. Слева - багрянец расползающийся аморфным пятном по земле. Он пятится. Он хочет попятиться, но тело сковано ужасом. _Нужно бежать._ Слепящий свет сникает, как будто кто-то убрал свечу от глаз. Тот спящий мальчишка раздирает на куски _истошно вопящее тело._ Он чувствует слабость. Он чувствует как жизнь утекает из него. Руку обжигает болью, устрашающая своими размерами, абсолютно непропорциональная и мерзкая пасть впилась в живую, _пока еще живую_ плоть. Ирвин цепляется пальцами за эту пасть, тянет вверх. И голова с тыквенным треском раскалывается. Боль отрезвляет. Боль приносит яростное исступление. Ирвин сжимает ногу искореженной твари мертвой хваткой. Бьет об землю. Тук. Тук. Тук. Деревянный скрип повозки. Деревянный звук удара тела об землю.   
На него наталкиваются тела. Тянут скрюченные пальцы, цепляются за одежду. Теперь он _монстр, которого нельзя будить_. Ирвин бьет их одеревеневшим телом твари. Тук. Тук. Тук. Багрянец проступает сквозь их тела, густой, будто бы кисельный. Он падает. Неимоверно долго падает, чувствуя, как его раздирают на куски цепкие искореженные пальцы непропорционально сложенных детей. Тук. Тук. Тук. Скрип повозки удаляется.  
\- Нам пора уходить, Ирвин.  
От руки вверх через шею расползается холодок. По лицу стекает вязкая слюна, которая забивает нос, намертво смеживает веки. Куда ему нужно идти?..

\- Эй, Ирвин, проснись.  
Вокруг темно и сыро. В воздухе отвратительно пахнет лекарствами. Сонная оторопь раскрашивает все в багряные всполохи. Кто-то держит его за руку. Хватка осторожная, почти заботливая.  
\- Не знаю куда ты намылился, но похоже тебе приснился дрянной сон.   
Глаза привыкают к темноте. Хватка принадлежит Риваю, хмурому и серьезному. Ирвин ворочается, сжимает его руку и не торопится закрыть глаза.  
\- Да... Сон. Всего лишь сон, ты прав. Думал, что мне уже пора.  
\- Куда тебе пора? Только притащили тебя, герой хренов. Лежи и не дергайся.   
Ирвин не шевелится. Темнота вокруг отступает, а вместе с ней уходит и багрянец, просачивается сквозь половицы, не оставляя и следа. Ривай все также хмурится, но это даже хорошо. Ирвин испытывает облегчение и квёлую радость от того, что проснулся. От того, что _не ушел_.


End file.
